


Opportunity Knocks

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim believes the opportunity to reciprocate always presents itself at the most convenient times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



Jim Kirk doesn't exactly believe in reciprocation, as such. He's the kind of guy who believes that opportunity will present itself at the best moment, and there's no need to rush into things. When Sulu saved his life on the drill over Vulcan, and then he tried to save Sulu's in return, it wasn't because he felt he owed Sulu anything. It was just that the chance was there.

So when Sulu drops to his knees in the turbolift one afternoon and gives Jim one of the quickest, dirtiest blowjobs he's ever had in his life, Jim doesn't see the point in returning the favour straight away. Even if he wanted to, he doesn't have time; he needs to be in Engineering ten minutes ago to go over some reports with Scotty. Instead, he lets Sulu zip him back into his trousers, then brushes the pad of his thumb over the corner of his mouth, wiping away a thin trickle of come.

As Jim leaves the lift, he glances down at the front of Sulu's trousers, and says, "At ease, Lieutenant," with a satisfied grin.

He's too busy with Scotty for the rest of the afternoon to think about Sulu and what happened. Jim's a conscientious captain, and he throws himself into his work to make up for the lateness of his arrival.

The reports take longer than he expects. Beta shift's just switched over to delta when they finish going over the final one.

"Now we're both off duty, Jim, do you want to stay for a quick drink?" Scotty asked, producing a bottle of something dubious-looking from beneath his desk.

"Thanks, but it's been a long day," he replies. "I think I'm just going to head off to my quarters for tonight." They bid each other goodnight, and Jim gets back into the turbolift (this time entirely bereft of blowjob-gifting lieutenants) and heads for his quarters.

He's stripping down, intending to have a quick shower before he goes to bed, when the door chimes. That in itself isn't unusual; Spock seems to manage to forget when Jim is likely to be going to bed, and turns up to ask him for a signature or some other vital captainly duty at exactly the wrong time. Jim thinks it might be Spock's idea of a practical joke, or at least the precursor to a sense of humour, so he doesn't discourage him. He finds a towel, wraps it around himself and answers the door.

It's not Spock. "Captain," says Sulu. "May I come in?" He's already coming in, so Jim just closes the door behind him.

"Anything I can help you with, Sulu?" Jim asks, adjusting the towel around his waist. For some reason, it keeps wanting to slide down over his hips.

"You left me with a bit of a problem earlier," Sulu replies, watching the towel. He tilts his hips, drawing Jim's attention downwards.

"I thought you were one of my more capable officers. Can't you deal with it on your own?"

Sulu tugs his shirt off over his head and steps closer to Jim. "Probably, but I think this way might be more enjoyable."

Jim loves the way Sulu kisses him: roughly, but tightly controlled, as if he's still holding something back. He lets the towel drop when he feels Sulu's hands on his sides, then clenches the fingers of one hand in the short hair at the back of Sulu's head. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," Sulu hisses against his mouth, stepping out of his trousers as they stumble towards the bed.

"'Fuck me so hard'... what?" Jim asks, because it sounds unfinished to him. He doesn't get an answer and they drop down onto the bed together, all tangled limbs and hot, biting kisses. Sulu presses his dick against Jim's thigh, his hips jerking faintly as he reaches over to blindly grope inside Jim's nightstand, retrieving a small, half-empty tube.

His fingers are contradictory inside Jim, slick and rough and slow and fast, and Jim spreads his legs apart and pushes down onto them. He lets slip a disappointed gasp when Sulu pulls them away from him. "So hard you'll beg me for more," he says then, and replaces his fingers with his cock. Jim makes an indescribable noise and wraps one leg around Sulu's hips, reaching up to grip Sulu's shoulders and pull him closer.

The pace he sets is quick and relentless. Jim arches his whole body, digging his heel into the small of Sulu's back and moaning when his cock rubs against his prostate. He curls his fingers around his own dick and strokes himself roughly, trying to match Sulu's pace. "Please," he says without meaning to, " _please_."

Sulu has too much of a start on him, and he finishes before Jim does, shuddering and thrusting deeper as he comes. He groans and pulls out, slumping half on top of Jim and pulling his hand away from his cock. "Let me," he says, and strokes Jim until he comes across his stomach with a low noise in the back of his throat.

Jim listens to them both breathing heavily for a few moments, then says, "Lights off." He pulls one of his pillows under his head and closes his eyes. _Opportunity knocks_ , he thinks as he falls asleep.


End file.
